


Митинги

by joeysclerosis



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeysclerosis/pseuds/joeysclerosis
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	Митинги

На улице ярко светило солнце. Тайлер, следуя советам, надел белый костюм, но это не особо помогло, он чувствовал, как рубашка на спине прилипает к коже. Охранник напоминал глыбу, гору, айсберг, а еще мог защитить от чего угодно, но даже он не справлялся с адской жарой. Тайлер промокнул лоб белым платком. 

Они пробирались через плотную толпу митингующих. "И не лень им было приходить сюда в такую жару?" - лениво подумал Тайлер, вдыхая горячий воздух, в котором, казалось, и воздуха-то не было. Только один сплошной жар. 

Море людей поглотило их, едва Тайлер и телохранитель выбрались из автомобиля. Уверенные движения рук охранника и полиция вокруг ничуть не помогали. Тайлер раздраженно уловил голос из толпы, еще совсем высокий. 

\- Вор! Вы вор и наглец!

Сколько раз Джозеф слышал это за время своей работы, черт его знает, но что-то в этих словах заставило его повернуться на голос, выглядывая из-за плеча своей личной живой горы. 

Янтарные лисьи глаза прищурились. В них Тайлер уловил неприязнь и откровенное желание задеть побольнее. Мальчишка был совсем молодой. С модными нынче сбритыми висками, а на макушке - с каштановыми кудряшками. У него была футболка цвета хаки и теплая желтая бандана, что невероятно шло его поджарому лицу с кучей веснушек. Джозеф был заинтересован. 

Юноша, заметив, что на него обратили внимание, ухмыльнулся и бросился на депутата с удвоенным шквалом плохих слов. 

\- Вы - монстр! Соучастник преступления над собственным народом! 

Внезапно щеки юноши заалели, а еще налились краской уши и забегали глаза. Это Тайлер медленно приподнял бровь и улыбнулся одним уголком губ. Его взгляд как бы говорил "в самом деле в это веришь?". Парень решил вышибать клин клином, поэтому нахмурился, пытаясь согнать румянец с лица. 

\- Вы повинны в многих тысячах будущих смертей! Вы вообще... Вы - дерьмо!

Такого Джозеф однозначно не ожидал. В его голове мальчишка был уже вместе с ним в машине или, например, в сауне, но тут этот самый мальчик зовет его дерьмом. 

\- Ты кого дерьмом назвал? - громко озвучил свою мысль депутат Джозеф. Мужчина почувствовал внезапный порыв излить свою агрессию на того, кто является ее причиной и запахнулся, влепив смачную пощечину мальчику через плечо своей личной скалы. 

\- Прячетесь за свою мебель! - запальчиво крикнул кудрявый. Теперь его щеки были красными не от смущения. 

\- Ничего я не прячусь! - возмутился Тайлер, выскакивая из-за плеча телохранителя и сразу порываясь накостылять юноше. 

Так они и покатились. Тайлер в белом костюме и мальчишка с горящими от ярости глазами. Парень бил резво, а Тай и не помнил, когда дрался в последний раз, поэтому их довольно быстро оттащили. Юнец вырвался и убежал с какой-то невероятной скоростью, а Джозефа едва не потащили в машину. Хотя, наверное, даже если б ему сказали, мол, иди сам, он бы не смог. Дело было в растянутой связке на ноге... Или может в медовых глазах и каштановых кудряшках, так опьянивших его?


End file.
